Your Eternal Reward
by Iyori-Chan
Summary: How far will one Spy go to claim his eternal reward? Will the Administrator allow such rebellious acts? Celebrating the new, MAJOR Update, here's my first story on ! Rated T for Violence and Language later on. Please enjoy!
1. The Ringing Dead

**Team Fortress 2**

**Your Eternal Reward**

**Note: Hello Peoples! To celebrate the MAJOR update that came out not too long ago, I'm going to be making a Fanfic starring, the one and only, SPY! :D How far will one Spy go to claim his eternal reward? Hope you like it! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Extra Note: The GRAY team is, obviously, an entirely fictional team I came up with, that fights under the Administrator, and acts as her guards. **

**Prologue – The Ringing Dead**

There is cheering coming from all around Nucleus, with various members of both the RED and BLU teams standing and gazing over at the center capture point. At the capture point were two GRAY Heavies, who directly worked with the Administrator. They were both hold onto a BLU Spy, who looked limp, and was simply staring at the ground.

"As you can see," the Administrator's voice suddenly came, causing everyone to go quiet, "This is what happens to those who wish to disobey my direct orders." For the first time, the Spy looked up, and gazed around at the fellow teamates who were watching him. Then, footsteps cause him to turn his attention to the pathway leading to the center of Nucleus.

There are gasps from everyone as they gaze upon the Administrator, full in-the-flesh, walking up to the Spy. The Spy glares at her, and tries to struggle, but the large Heavies hold him back easily. She leans over and stares directly at the Spy, and their eyes lock for a moment. The Administrator then turns and faces the crowd of REDs and BLUs and reaches behind her to take out a knife, holding it up in the air for everyone to see.

But every Spy knows, that it isn't just _any _knife. It is _the _knife! Every Spy had wanted it, but nobody had dared to cross the Administrator to get it...until now. "Gentlemen, let this be a lesson to you all," the Administrator began to shout, spinning the blade so that the knife faced downwards, "You must learn discipline, or our program at Mann. Co cannot be understood correctly!"

There are whoops and hollers as she turns and pushes the Spy's head down, and raises the knife. The Spy struggles, but the Heavies continue to hold him in a firm grasp. Then, he closes his eyes as he sense the knife coming upon him...

...And it enters straight through the back of his neck.

* * *

After the execution, the two GRAY Heavies were left to get rid of the body. So, they decided to simply toss the body into the abyss below the capture point. With one Heavy on each end of the Spy's body, they swung it twice before throwing him and watching him fall. One of the Heavies laughed, and began to walk away. The other continued to stare downward, until he suddenly hears a loud noise come from behind.

Turning his head, the Heavy's eyes widen, and he yells out in pain as a knife enters his back, and he falls down into the abyss. The second Heavy turns suddenly, and is surprised to see the Spy standing there, knife in hand. They both glare at each other for a moment, before the Heavy quickly reaches behind him and begins to bring out his shotgun...

...But the Spy is too quick. In one, solid motion, the Spy twirled the knife and threw it at the Heavy, who yelled as it hit directly in his throat. The big man fell to the ground, twitching for a few minutes before finally dying, a puddle of blood forming below him. The Spy quickly ran over and took the knife from the man's throat, then looked around to see if anyone else had seen.

Nobody was there. The Spy had done it. He grinned, and examined the knife in his hand. It was the ultimate prize, and he had gotten it. However, he knows this will come with consequences. This knife was known for being a silent killer, and caught the eye of every Spy out there. They all knew that stealing from the Administrator would mean death; But he had done it anyways.

Twirling the knife in his hand for a few moments, the Spy slipped it into his sleeve, and began to walk away from the dead Heavy's body, letting out a chuckle as he cloaks into the air.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Administrator to know what had happened. She had went back to Nucleus to survey the scene, but, once there, she found that the Spy had escaped, and had killed the two Heavies as well. Scowling, the Administrator quickly ran back to her headquarters and brought up profiles on all of the members of the RED and BLU teams.

She scanned through them, looking at their kills, their accuracy, their success...Eventually, she found the perfect one for the job. Grinning, the Administrator picked up the nearby phone and dialed a number. She waited for a few moments before someone answered. "Yes?" the voice said. "I have a job for you, are you interested?" the Administrator said, and there was silence for a few moments.

"Yes, what is it that you need done?" the person said, and the Administrator smiled, and looked up at the large computer screen in front of her. On it was a picture of a Sniper, who had a history for never missing a single shot. "Meet me at my headquarters." she said, putting the phone down, and leaning back in her chair, listening to the soothing sounds of shooting coming from nearby Nucleus.

_He'll get what's coming to him... _She thought, _Just wait for Your Eternal Reward..._

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter – Sydney Never Sleeps**


	2. Sydney Never Sleeps

**Team Fortress 2**

**Your Eternal Reward**

**Note: Here's the first chapter of YER! :D It'll be longer than the Prologue, obviously, so I hope you enjoy! Read, Love, and ENJOY!**

**Chapter One – Sydney Never Sleeps**

No matter how big or how quick you are, everyone could agree to one thing; There is no way to defeat Sydney. Sydney has perfect accuracy, and is known for never missing a single shot. Along with the creation of his very own rifle, The Sydney Sleeper, his number of kills have skyrocketed. Even if you try to hide from him, he'll eventually hunt you down and kill you.

This was what had caught the Administrator's eye. Looking over his statistics, she could see that he was the perfect mercenary, and the best one for the job at hand. So, she called him in for a meeting at her headquarters, and made sure he was accompanied by guards, due to the fact that a Spy could be lurking around anywhere.

The Administrator turns as she hears the entrance to her headquarters slide open. At the door is Sydney, accompanied by two GRAY Soldiers. One of them hands the Administrator the Sydney Sleeper, and she examines it for a few moments, before motioning for the guards to leave the room. As they step out, the Administrator walks over to her large mainframe computer and sets the rifle down.

Turning, she tries to give a positive smile as she says, "I'm terribly sorry for the security, but we have an issue at hand right now, involving a certain Spy..." Sydney nods, and looks around at the headquarters. It was rare for any of the mercenaries to ever get a glimpse of the Administrator's main room. Most of the time, it meant that you were getting fired, or worse, killed.

The Administrator drops her smile a bit, and walks over to her chair in front of her mainframe computer. Sitting down, she motions for him to come over, and Sydney cautiously walks over beside her and stares up at the large computer screen in front of him. He can't help from staring at the many screens, each showing camera views of many of the places where he himself had battled.

"I never believed the stories about how you were always watchin' us," Sydney said, "But now I believe 'em." The Administrator nods, and, with extreme speed, begins to type on the keyboard. Sydney watches as the view of the cameras leaves the screen, and his replaced by a large profile, with a picture of a BLU Spy.

"His name is Antoine Le' Flour, although he is commonly known by his nickname, Sahara." the Administrator says, and Sydney watches as she pulls up multiple different things about him, including his parents, siblings, and past relationships. "He is a very skilled Spy," she tells Sydney, bringing up a video of a brilliant display of a back-stab, "And he is known for being a silent killer."

Sydney continues to watch as all the information about Sahara flicks past on the screen in front of him. Eventually, the Administrator returns to the screen showing the picture of Sahara. "Well," she says, leaning back in her chair, "Will you be willing to do this job for me?" Sydney sets his hand on his chin for a moment, and shakes his head. "I'm not sure, 'cause I don't see anything in it for me'."

The Administrator gives him another one of her wicked smiles, and says, "I thought you might say something like that." In her chair, she rolls over to a nearby iron box. Running her hands over it, she motions for Sydney to join her. "In this box," the Administrator tells him, "Is a weapon like no other." The Administrator watches Sydney's interest increase as she pulls out a key, and sticks it into the lock of the box.

She moves back a little bit, and motions for him to open it. Sydney hesitantly walks up to the box and turns the key, hearing a _kerchunk! _sound as it unlocks. Then, he takes the key out and puts both hands on either side of the box, slowly opening it...And what he sees inside astounds him. The Administrator grins, and watches as Sydney pulls the weapon out.

It is a Kukri, with a sort of blue-misty color to it. "I'd like you introduce you to the Bonechill," the Administrator says, "Our brand new version of the Kukri." Sydney examines the blade with intrigue, and takes a few steps back, grabbing the Bonechill with his right-hand and giving a chop through the air. He's surprised when a haze follows the trail of the blade.

The Administrator chuckles, and motions for him to give it to her. Reluctantly, he hands the blade to her, and the Administrator holds it out in front of her. "You see, this is no ordinary blade," she says, "If you stab anyone with this, it will freeze their insides to absolute zero." Sydney's eyes seem to light up, and he begins to reach out for the Bonechill, but the Administrator sets it back into the box, and closes it.

"Consider this to be part of your payment in advanced," she says, "But believe me, there is more to come." The Administrator motions over to the other side of the room, where many other iron boxes laid. Sydney looked at them, then back at the Administrator, and nodded. "Alright' then...You've got yourself a mercenary."

* * *

All is quiet in 2fort. It's a clear, sunny day, but no teams are battling, and, instead, are taking the time to recuperate their energy. It's the perfect place to hide, at least for the time being. Sahara uncloaks, and looks around, not seeing signs that anybody had been there recently. With a sigh, he walks up to the bridge and leans against the side of it, staring up at the sky.

_I wish I had some cigarettes, _he thinks, reaching into his suit and bringing out his knife. He begins to twirl it with his hand, and eventually begins to do other tricks with it that he had learned from other Spies. However, suddenly, he hears a loud _bang! _and accidentally cuts himself. Wincing, he drops the knife into the water below the bridge.

_Shit, _he thinks, examining the cut, and looking around. Sahara closes his eyes and trains his ears on the surroundings. Suddenly, he can hear footsteps coming from the RED base. Without a moments hesitation, Sahara cloaks, and silently runs to the BLU side of the bridge, hiding just inside of the base. Peering out from around the corner, he sees who it was that he had heard...

It is a Demoman, with one bottle of scotch in each hand, walking clumsily, and waving from side to side. Sahara sighs, and watches the drunken man walk across the bridge, stumbling along the way. _If I let him pass, I can go and retrieve my knife, _he thinks, watching as the Demoman walks into the BLU base, singing merrily and holding his scotch bottles into the air.

"Oh' melody, oh' melody, where are me' scotch and me' melody-" he sings, obviously messing up the lyrics at some point in the song. Suddenly, Sahara hears a loud sound come from his cloaking watch. Looking down at it, he sees that it has run out of charge. _Not now! _He thinks, as his cloak flickers for a moment before fading. The Demoman, hearing the loud noise, turns, and squints. Once he sees Sahara, he begins to stumble towards him.

Sahara quickly runs outside, and heads to the edge of the ground leading into the water. He can see the sunlight reflecting off of his knife, down at the bottom of the water. Turning around, Sahara watches the Demoman stumble out, smashing the two bottles onto the ground, and pointing the jagged ends at him threateningly.

"Aye', come get what's comin' to ye', Spy!" the Demoman says, hiccuping. Sahara quickly leaps down into the water below, and dives down to where the knife is. He pulls it out of the ground, and heads back up to the surface. Looking up, he can't see any sign of the Demoman...But then, he hears yelling, and watches as the Demoman does a running jump into the water.

Sahara quickly swam to the tunnel leading to the BLU base, hearing the drunken man splashing around behind him. _I should be able to do away with this drunkard easily, _Sahara thought, rounding the corner and cloaking. He hung onto the wall, and watched as the Demoman passed, running from side to side, shouting, "Imma' get you wee lad!"

Once the Demoman was out of sight, Sahara made his way back to the water...Only to hear splashes erupt from behind. Turning, he saw the Demoman rushing towards him. Side-stepping, Sahara dodged the sharp edges of the broken bottle, and quickly flipped his knife around and attempted to back-stab the drunkard.

However, in a surprising move, the Demoman is able to avoid the knife, and flail his arm out, hitting Sahara directly in the face. He moves back, a large cut on the side of his face. The Demoman laughs, and says mockingly, "Aye', ye' thought a drunken' Scotsman couldn't fight, ey'?" Sahara glares at the drunken man, and quickly begins to run at him.

This time, Sahara knew what he was going to do. The Demoman side-stepped and raised his bottle, but Sahara twirled hi s knife around and slammed it right into the drunken man's back. With a yell of pain, the Demoman reached behind him and yanked out the knife, and began to stagger towards Sahara, who moved to the side and let him pass.

Then, he fell into the water, and sunk straight to the bottom. The water began to turn into a dark-red color, and the two empty bottles that the Demoman had been holding floated up to the top. Sahara took a moment to recover his breath, and ran a hand along the cut on his face. _Nowhere is safe, _he thought, taking off his tie and pressing it against his face, blood beginning to seep onto it...

...And he walked down the tunnels leading to the BLU base, leaving behind the blood-stained water and the dead body of the Demoman.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: L'Etranger Danger**

**Note: I thought I'd put some action in this chapter, but I hope you don't think it to be too random of me. ;) Expect a confrontation between the two characters in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
